


Blame It on Broadway (On Hiatus)

by mynameiskohaku



Category: Gamegrumps - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sort of slow, fluffy but there will be stuff later, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameiskohaku/pseuds/mynameiskohaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never believed in the supernatural, that is, until you took up residence with one Dan Avidan, things haven't been the same since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: A Cliché Meeting

It had been a lazy day like any other. You woke, promptly clocked into work, attended your classes and settled at home for the evening if only very briefly. A routine so overly calculated and repetitive you found yourself going on autopilot for days at a time, constantly lost in your own fantasies.

You couldn't be blamed for that though, you were an education major, minoring in History, working for your PhD, while you taught in a local high school to make a little spending money... After the cost of your tuition was deducted from your paycheck, of course.

You weren't fond of all that, but It was your avid love of history that kept you going and had you going on autopilot so often in the day. You daydreamed constantly, imagining the world of the past and the future that could be shaped by your present society.

You'd assume then, that things of the supernatural would be in your interests, and they were, you just didn't believe in that sort of stuff. Despite the fact that more and more people were beginning to expose themselves as "supernatural" entities. A trend that started after the president declared he was an angel. You just didn't believe it however. There was just no way, demons and angels, werewolves, and ghosts were real, or could exist in such numbers.

These are the thoughts that plagued your mind as you stood plastered to the wall at a party you didn't particularly want to attend. But you weren't here to have fun, you were here to support one of your longest standing friendships. However, said friendship was starting to get on your nerves as he paraded around his living room shouting one silly declaration after another.

"Y/N!! Look at me! I'm king of the space!" Cried Mark as he circled his way around for the 3rd time this evening.

"Good for you Mark!" You cheered in response, earning an even deeper grin than the one he was already wearing.

It was his birthday, and as much as you'd love to tell him to lay off the sauce and get some rest you wouldn't. You'd let him have his fun just for tonight. You found yourself making small talk with those who past, but were quickly tiring of the music and the lights, and thanked your lucky stars you didn't have work tomorrow.

There was a crash of glassware in front of you. You glanced up to see Mark coming toward you, ignoring the glass on the floor as he dragged along someone you assumed he knew. The man wasn't fighting him, but he also didn't look too happy about being brought along.

"Hey, hey, y/n... This is that guy I was telling you about! This is Danny!" Mark slurred gesturing widely as he spoke.

You take a moment to look Danny over. Tall, skinny, and fitted with a head of hair that almost seemed to large for his face, yes, you knew of him of course, he'd worked with Mark before, and as such, you'd seen him around Mark's apartment.

"Pleasure." You held out your hand for him to shake.

"Pleasure's all mine." Danny murmured, taking your hand.

He quickly dropped your hand, nervously running his fingers through the wild mess on his head he called hair.

Mark slings his arm around the both of you. "So like I was saying the other day, I thinks this is the guy that can... Make you believe in magic... If you catch my drift."

Mark waggled his eyebrows at you. You turned scarlet, playfully pushing him away.

"Dude!" Dan cried.

Mark floated away leaving the two of you to your own devices. You snuck another glance at him. You wouldn't lie to yourself, he was attractive.

He caught you looking and you quickly looked away, clearing your throat.

"So..." You began, "What brings you here tonight? You're not drinking, so I assume you're designated driver?"

"Ah... You'd be correct." He grinned, "I'm not much of a drinker, but I couldn't stay home on Mark's birthday you know?" He paused to gesture to himself, "So, here I am!"

You giggled, knocking back the rest of your beer. "Same here on both accounts. I've been nursing this bad boy all night. I'm just thankful I don't have work tomorrow, otherwise I'd be home right now."

"Work huh? You into the whole youtube thing like the rest of us?"

"God, I wish. I'm a teacher, working on getting that PhD. You guys have some of the most fun looking jobs, I swear." You smiled bitterly, letting out a quite sigh.

"Teacher?! I wouldn't peg you as the type." He mused.

"Not exactly my first choice you know? I've got parents to impress, and they'd probably kill me if I told them I wanted to drop all this and pursue music full time." You ranted.

"Believe me, I know what that's like. What do you play?" You started to reply before he cut you off, "Wait, don't tell me, let me guess... Bass?"

You chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Vocals are more my thing, actually, but I can play a mean recorder."

"Oh wow, you've GOT to teach me how to play!"

That's how your banter went for the evening, exchanging jokes and stories, you found yourself not wanting the evening to end. Sadly, all great things come to end. You stood in the parking structure next to your car with Dan.

"I had a great time talking to you, as cliché as it sounds." Dan chuckled, smiling brightly at you.

"I had a great time too." You murmured, completing the movie trope, earning another burst of sunshine from Dan.

"So, hey, can I get your-" Dan started to ask for your number, when a voice rang through the concrete structure.

"DANNY.... Let's go! I n-need to get home to my wifey..." Whined one of his... Co-workers? You thought his name might be Ross.

"Just a second Ross!"

You were correct.

"So as I was saying, could I possibly," Dan paused and pulled out his phone, "get those digits?" He lilted in a faux Australian accent, holding his phone out to you.

"You sure can..." You took his phone, and paused, "mate." You tacked on for good measure, putting your number into his phone.

"I'll see you around, Y/N!" He called, waving back at you. You laughed, shaking your head as you got into your car and headed home for the evening.


	2. Chapter 2: Caffeine and Slight Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You grab coffee with Dan and friends. If only the "and friends" would arrive.

It didn't take long for Dan to get in touch with you. He didn't waste anytime at all, calling you at exactly 7 on the dot the next morning to invite you out for coffee.

You didn't refuse him of course, why would you? His sweet smile and winning attitude were enough to make you want to see him again anyway. You probably would've been nervous about seeing him, but you were running on a solid 8 hours of sleep, and supposed coffee with a cute guy wouldn't be a bad thing to add to your schedule today.

You shot him back a neutral affirmation of your desire to have coffee with him, and promptly began to get ready. You hopped into and took a quick shower, and while toweling off your hair you received another text from Danny.

>Great! I'm excited to see you! We'll be joined by some of my friends, is that alright?

Your spirit deflated ever so slightly, but you told yourself not to let it get you down as you replied.

>That's no problem at all! I'm glad I'll be seeing you too.

Your thumb hovered over the send button, debating whether it'd be a good idea to voice your excitement, however slight it may seem, but you send the message anyway and go back to getting ready.

You dash out the door about 7:30, grabbing your keys and purse off of the kitchen counter as you went. Your phone buzzed to life once more as you boarded the elevator, however it wasn't Danny this time, it was Mark.

>Hey... I'm so sorry about that magic stuff I said. That wasn't okay.

You chuckled, shaking your head slowly, typing out a reply.

>No worries Fishbach, I know you didn't mean it. Will I be seeing you for coffee today along with Danny and his... Friends?

You were hoping he'd say yes, otherwise you might've just inadvertently made Mark feel left out. You just hoped for the former as you got to the parking complex and climbed into your car. You were about to head out when your phone buzzed again, it was Mark.

>You definitely will! Though I didn't know Dan invited you tag along. Maybe it wasn't so bad that I made a fool of myself now huh?

You chuckled, sliding your phone back into it's spot in your purse and headed out to the cafe, ten minutes from your apartment. You pulled into the parking lot as Mark did. You made a point to wait for him at the door, exchanging a short hug as he reached you.

"How're you feeling, champ?" You teased.

"I'm peachy, barely any hangover left." He chuckled, ruffling your hair, and opening the door for you.

"Why thank you good sir!" You chirp stepping into the cafe.

Almost immediately your eyes began scanning for Danny. Your search was short, his tell tale mane was easily spotted in the corner table of the cafe, he was alone. You tugged gently on Mark's sleeve to get his attention, before heading over to Danny. Danny's face lit up as he spotted you.

"You made it!" He grinned, shutting his notebook.

"Ye-"

"Yup, here we are! Glad to see you're still wanting to see this one after last night!" Mark cutting you off before you could even speak, and taking the time to tease the pair of you. You shook your head choosing to ignore Mark's jeers and take a seat next to Danny instead.

"Whatcha got there?" You inquired, eyeing his notebook.

"Oh, this?" He asked flipping through the pages. "Lyrics."

A good half of the notebook's pages were covered in ink and angular writing, you could barely make out the words, but you were pleased he shared a few pages with you anyway.

"Ninja sex party lyrics? Or something else?" You asked, of course you were familiar with his work, but not horribly so. You only knew what you heard around Mark's apartment. Danny looked pleased with this.

"A little bit of both," he admitted somewhat sheepishly, "some of it is Ninja Sex Party, but I was working on something else when you guys found me."

"Would it be okay to inquire about this something else?" You asked playfully.

"Sadly madam, I'll have to decline. It's a secret for now." Danny just looked proud of his work, though you had no idea what it was for, his aura was infectious and had you grinning too. Mark who was silent until now, either lost in his thoughts or observing you two, interjected.

"So, when were the other grumps supposed to get here dude?" He inquired , trying not to offend.

"They should be here in a little bit. Ross was feeling sick, and I don't actually know about Arin and Suzy." Dan replied, briefly glancing to you as he explained.

"Ah, well, I might go place some orders while we wait. What are we all craving this morning?" Mark stretched, getting up out of his chair.

"Uh... I'll take whatever's on special." Dan shrugged, Mark nodded and turned to you.

"Ah, a mocha latte if you don't mind. Just lemme know what I owe you when you get back." You yawned, toward the end of your order, eliciting a knowing grin from Mark.

"No, no, you won't be paying me back, either of you!" He sang as he power-walked to the counter. You shook your head, giggling slightly, glancing up and catching Dan's eye.

"Somethin' up?" You murmured, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Ah... I was just wondering... Are you and Mark an item?" He asked casually.

"Mark and I?" You were taken by surprise. "Oh no, just friends." You murmured immediately cringing as you filled the just friends cliché.

"I see..." Dan seemed to relax ever so slightly. You made some idle small talk as you waited for both Mark and Dan's friends to arrive, wondering if they'd all be as silly as Ross was.


End file.
